Crapping Dragon Fodd
Nation Information Crapping Dragon Fodd is a very large and older nation at ~100 days old with citizens primarily of Mestizo ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Crapping Dragon Fodd work diligently to produce Lumber and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Crapping Dragon Fodd is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Crapping Dragon Fodd to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Crapping Dragon Fodd allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Crapping Dragon Fodd believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Crapping Dragon Fodd will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. People : Parallels can be drawn between Fodderians and Vulcans: they are good with their hands, naturally intelligent, and very logical. This has led to be a higher ratio of inventors per capita than most of the worlds other nations, which, of course, leads to their high technology level. Military Army : Because of CDF's relatively high level of technology, their armed forces have much better weapons than normal. Their GnC weapon line, produced by Yrtsudni Industries, is world-renowned for its reliability; only 3 GnC guns on record have ever jamed. "Old Motha", a G21SG submachine gun made famous during the Reimei War and now on display at the Tucuman Museum of World Military History, went through an entire armory of ammo before jamming on the second-to-last shot. And since technology has advanced far since then, CDF soldiers are generally feared on the battlefield. Armour : Like the Army, the armoured units of CDF's armed forces are few but mighty. Their cannons are famous for being as powerful as some forms of artillery, and they can use almost any kind of fuel. However, since there are only 7 of them, they can only go so far. Air Force : Surprisingly, CDF maintains a small air force; 3 vintage fighters and a helicopter armed with missiles. As for now, it is rather pathetic, but plans are under way to make them a good deal more powerful. History Crapping Dragon Fodd, much unlike most nations, is not native to this Earth. It is a splinter group of an extremely technologically advanced civilization, called Crapping Dragon Fodder, or CDF) that existed in a different - yet very similar - alternate universe. They were driven from their Earth by malicious aliens, settled another Earth-like planet, were attacked once more, and built a hole through time and space to this Earth. Crapping Dragon Fodd history is divided into three categories: Earth 1424-1, the ages of ancient Crapping Dragon Fodder; Earth 1424-2, the settlement, rise of, and eventual final destruction of a new planet; and Earth 314, the most modern era, where Crapping Dragon Fodd rises from the ashes and establishes itself as a modern nation. Earth 1424-1 Apparently, in the home dimension of CDF, there is no Hawaii islands. On the contrary, a very large landmass, larger than Australia, called Alleanza sits there. CDF, by all accounts, rested somewhere in the southeast, and a map is currently being compiled from various sources. Below is a translated text from an ancient manuscript believed to have arrived with the first settlers of our Earth. It has been divided up by the translators for your convenience. right|frame|none|A general map of Alleanza. : “Like all nations, CDF has a long and illustrious history. However, it can trace it’s history farther back than many.” Ancient History Beginnings : “Through oral histories and genealogical examinations, CDF’s historians have traced their ancestries back several millennia to an island somewhere in Celtic Europe, most likely Ireland. Early legends tell of how their ancestors routinely harnessed “the power of the Gods”; this might mean advanced technology, which could mean Atlantis. Scholars agree that their ancestors were the “little people” mentioned in Irish legend; not because they were little, but because they were short in comparison to the invaders. But despite any technology they had, a race of tall men sailed up from the south and pushed them out. : “For what is believed to be a century, they sailed the seas in a huge fleet (A huge fleet? A century out in the ocean? This is so out-of-period that it has convinced several historians that they really were Atlanteans) of 100 ships. During this time, much of the fleet was shipwrecked, and mutinies were staged frequently; one of these is believed to have evolved into Absoulutly Nothing (see below). The last three ships of the fleet were apparently shipwrecked along the central coast of modern CDF, and about 50 survivors, who called themselves the “Ahtmesorith” trekked inland went on to found the modern city of Amihsorih Okyot, with a local tribe that called itself the Okyo. There, a young woman named Rednaxela took charge of the city, crowning herself Rednaxela I- the first of one of the longest and most successful royal lines in history. Over the millennia, these settlers spread out all the way from Neo Platonia to the modern borders of Verasta, but they had been driven out and replaced by other settlers everywhere outside of the Poodlian sphere (see below) by 1500.” Conquests of Kira the First and Rise of Pelgara : “CDF’s true history begins in the 1730’s, when Trebor XVII, the last ruler of the corrupt Trebor Dynasty, was overthrown by his little sister, Kira I. Though Kira I was a kinder ruler than Trebor XVII, she was much more militaristic, and led a series of long campaigns throughout the southern part modern CDF, annexing dozens of tribes and their lands. The only thing that halted her armies was a titanic alliance between tribes in Area 30, Retarded Jed, the northern half of CDF, and southern Bellulus, but Kira’s battle-hardened armies pushed aside most of the rabble the alliance had raised. By the end of the war, Kira’s nation stretched from the borders of Neo Platonia and northern Capetonia, through southern Bellulus, to the edge of Bulla Bullas. The alliance had managed to retain much of northern CDF, along with Retarded Jedi and a slice of area 30. The southern nation, now under Nhoj X, called itself Esroh’z Noitan, or the Horse’s Nation, after their trademark cavalry, and the alliance named itself Pelgara, once a certain man named Dammahom declared himself emperor. The Horses Nation also gained itself a nickname, the Poodle’s Nation, after Nhoj X’s adoration for a certain breed of dogs; but it was soon forgotten, and lost in the dusty waste bin of history.” First Intermediary Period : “The next several decades passed without any major event. The Horse’s Nation tried, with limited success, to spread its eastern and westen borders; Pelgara ceded some of it’s land to the growing nation of Bulla Bullas, in order to receive new trading rights. This short, relatively peaceful period did not last long.” First Encounters with Bellulus : “The Alleanzan Duchy of Bellulus came in contact with the two nations in the fall of 1791. Based in a home city to the northwest, the Bellulan Empire was huge, even exceeding it’s modern borders in many places. Pelgara, and then the Horse’s Nation, were next on the menu so to speak. Once the two nations received wind of this (Even then, they both had excellent information services), they discarded their old hatred and banded together, meeting the exploratory Bellulan armies and massacring them. Bellulus had been deterred, for a while.” Pre-Solstice War Period Second Bellulan War : “It wasn’t until 30 years later, in 1812, that Bellulus ended a war with a power to the north, and was ready to devote it’s full power to conquering Pelgara and the Horse’s Nation. Pelgara, being the rich, undefended trading nation that it was, was the first one to be invaded; And though the soldiers of the Horse’s Nation spilt their blood for their ally, Bellulus quickly conquered Pelgara. The Horse’s Nation’s was a much greater challenge. Though their spears and longbows had been replaced by swords and muskets, their namesake cavalry put fear into the heart of the enemy wherever they struck, led by the assassin king, Lrak II. In time, they had pushed the Bellulan armies back 50 kilometers into their homeland, and the Duke was forced to sign a peace treaty. The Horses Nation had gotten the northern third of modern CDF, with large stretches of southern Bellulan land.” Second Intermediary Period and the Rabbitsan Colonist Conflict : “Peace had lasted half a century, until 1857, before the next real threat came; colonists, from Viking Rabbits, to settle the land and claim it for their empire. Though the colonists were few in number, the Horse’s Nation had heard of Viking Rabbits’ giant navy, and sent a prince, soon to become Rednaxela XIII, to search the land for allies. He found them in the form of another prince, from a nation called Monkey-sneeze, and formed an impromptu alliance against the encroaching colonists. Fortunately, the settlers were never backed up, but the alliance was kept intact. Just in case.” The Solstice War Origins : “In the summer of 1866, the Empire of Viking Rabbits approached Bellulus with an alliance treaty. In the densely populated east, the Empire had conquered huge swaths of territory, and only one major nation was left to oppose them: Monkey-sneeze. Normally, they would have overwhelmed Monkey-sneeze’s armed forces, like they had everywhere else; but Monkey-sneeze had signed alliance pacts with other nations in the area, including such powers as Bulla Bullas and the Horse’s Nation. Viking Rabbits could have handled any two of them with ease, but together, they could muster more than enough manpower to push the Empire all the way back to Asgard. But Bellulus had the armies to complement Viking Rabbit’s giant navy; and so, in promise of generous new territory, they signed the treaty on June 21 – the summer solstice. On one side were Bellulus and Viking Rabbits- the Allied Powers. On the other, the Horse’s Nation, Bulla Bullas, Monkey-sneeze, Capetonia, and later Neo Platonia, New Danadia, and Novaturtle – the Allied Nations. This war, one of the greatest in the history of Alleanza, was called the Solstice War.” The Bellulan Push and the New Allies : “The first conflict of the war was a giant Bellulan push to the south, attempting to overrun the Horse’s Nation and Capetonia. Eager for allies in the west, the Horses Nation and Capetonia engineered a series of incidents in Neo Platonia and New Danadia that caused them to join the Allied Nations, forming another, more exclusive alliance called the New Allies. However, Bellulus simply turned its focus from the south to the west, and swiftly annexed them both. After building up a suitable front on the borders of Capetonia and the Horses Nation, they began to march towards the west.” Naval Battles in the East : “In the seas to the east, however, the combined navies of the Allied Nations were more than a match for the local Rabbitsan forces. That was due to a string of rebellions in Imperial territory that had drawn a good portion of their manpower away: but the Allied Nations didn’t know or care, and they continued to win victory after victory against Viking Rabbits. The closest thing the Allied Powers had to a victory was an attack with the brunt of their navy an important port city in Monkey-sneeze; and even though they managed to sink a significant portion of the defending ships, their losses were much heavier.” NovaTurtle and the Gatatakacrapa Offensive : “To the west, Bellulus had encountered NovaTurtle, who had long since grown rich by supplying weapons to the warring tribes in the area. Though the Bellulans were welcomed as a new source of money, they revealed their true intentions by beheading the NovaTurtlean ambassador. The Horse’s Nation got wind of this soon after, and, after joining NovaTurtle into the Allied Nations, they began a concerted push with Capetonia against Bellulus’s eastern flank. But even as the Bellulan generals tried to respond, NovaTurtlean mercenaries swept past their fortifications on Lake Gatatakacrapa, deep into their western territories. In what was to become known as the Gatatakacrapa Offensive, they pierced all the way to the center of New Danadia before they were repulsed, and the Allied Powers began to lose their assurance of victory.” Battle of Itzawetwone : “The turning point of the war came on October the 13th, when the entire Allied Nations fleet besieged the modern AEDF naval headquarters, then called Itzawetwone, in one of the largest naval confrontations in Alleanzan history. But even as they pounded the local Rabbitsan ships, a new fleet, back from the rebellions, caught the Allied Nations in a deadly sandwich. : “Of the 150 Allied Nations ships that had attacked, 14 escaped. Of the 250 Rabbitsan ships that had engaged them, 50 had been sunk.” Aftermath : “After that, the Allied Nations began to crumble. To the east, Viking Rabbits swiftly overran the land forces Monkey-sneeze and Bulla Bullas, and began to attack the Capetonian and Horses Nation’s coasts. Novaturtle, now without the help of their eastern allies, fell to Bellulus, and Capetonia and the Horses Nation were left alone to defend against the Allied Powers. They lost, and the Horses Nation was absorbed into Viking Rabbits.” Modern Era Imperial Dominance and the Grubnoerg Dynasty : “Over the next few decades, the provinces in modern CDF began to truly gain a reputation of scientific prowess. By 1889, when King Domalder was assassinated and his Rabbitsan Empire began to crumble, a family of former mechanics, called the Grubnoergs, took power. When they founded a nation in 1891, they swiftly gained a nickname; Poodles Number 2, after leader of the family, Caasi Grubnoerg, adopted some of the last of that ancient breed. After he invented the worlds first machine gun in 1893, the nickname should have been forgotten; but for some reason, it stuck, and the whole nation was from then on known internationally as Poodles Number 2. As its influence spread, its encompassed a large stretch of area, including modern CDF, area 30, and Retarded Jedi. That area, because of its Poodlian-influenced language and culture, became known as the Poodlian Sphere.” Fall of Poodles Number 2 : “But Poodles Number 2 had a very bad problem; a giant and weighty bureaucracy. After 60 years of operation, problems from over 10 years before took weeks to be debated, and rebellions eventually broke the nation from within. The area collapsed into a deadly turmoil that would last much too long.” Rise of Awagukot : “In 1964, 10 years after the collapse of Poodles Number 2, a man named Awagukot came to power in the central plains of CDF. His nation was forever fighting wars, so when his government captured a large group of geneticists, he thought himself in luck. He commissioned them to create an army of super-soldiers that would age 3 times as fast as normal when young, then quickly slow down to 1/3 of normal when they were in their prime; but the genetic treatments were so harsh that only 6 of the several hundred test subjects survived. Their fighting abilities were so amazing that they were placed at the top of the armed forces. Despite the fact that these new soldiers were physically 20 years old, they were really only 7.” New Years Invasion : “Eventually, one of these soldiers, named Cinachem, began to go into a depression caused by his guilt over killing innocents. His best friend, named Spiro Jizolasz, contacted the UN through a group of local rebels, led by a man called Ialei. Playing on the UN’s condemnation of Awagukots violations of civil rights, he managed to arrange an attack by UN peacekeeping forces. When they invaded on New Years Eve, 1971, Spiro and the rebel soldiers happily joined in. Cinachem didn’t survive that night; he gave his life so that Spiro, some of the rebel elite, and several UN soldiers could escape the inferno that the facility they were raised in. In fact, only 3 of the 6 survived, including young Spiro. In honor of his friend, who had a minor speech impediment and had liked to call him “Jizzolass”, he changed his name to Jizzo – the name we now know so well.” : “After the rebels had chased the last vestiges of Awagukot’s government out, they had their first election of a land they had named CDF. On one side, Ialei, who now revealed his name to be Nevets Trebloc, ran with Jizzo, who had come to look on him as a father figure. On the other side was a less well-known rebel leader named Noj Trewets, with his former lieutenant, Bor Yerdruoc. Ialei and Jizzo won almost unanimously, and they established the current 5-year term. After Ialei had served 2 terms, he announced his retirement, putting his full support behind Jizzo. Ialei had been an excellent president, and the people had learned to trust his word; they also elected Jizzo nearly unanimously.” Jaster and the 2005 Bombings : “The year of 2005 proved horrible for the nations of Alleanza, now united in a true alliance. In Viking Rabbits, a genetic modification program similar to that that had created Jizzo produced a man named Jaster, who had left Alleanza to found his own nation. Eventually, he launched several nuclear missiles at various points in Alleanza, including Bellulus, and had forever damaged some of Alleanza’s greatest nations. However, CDF escaped his notice; in fact, the only thing that happened to them during that war was a good one. After Bellulus had collapsed, they had left modern Retarded Jedi open, and CDF stepped in to help rebuild the area, which had spent so much time under the foreign rule of Bellulus that it had actually forgotten how to rule itself. Even today, Retarded Jedi provides the funds that CDF needs to produce its technological wonders.” Modern CDF : “Today, CDF lives in peace. Jaster was defeated long ago, and the armed forces of the Alleanzan nations have united to form 1 large military force: the Alleanzan Expansionary Defense Fleet, or the AEDF. CDF’s major role in the modern community is providing the world with new technologies, and they happily do so.” : This is difficult to follow, of course, but we are working on compiling a map to make it easier to understand. Afterwards Anti-Alleanza : Shortly after the text above left off, a former governor of Neo Platonia left Alleanza for the islands of New Zealand, and founded a group of nations called Anti-Alleanza. Though it never amounted to anything significant, the founding of Anti-Alleanza caused former allies to pit themselves against each other- leaving them unprepared for the Sakturi. Sakturi Invasions : The Sakturi were, in that dimension, a ferocious race of alien conquerors, hell-bent on galactic domination. When they encountered Earth, they saw it as an opportunity to enslave another race and add another planet to their enormous empire. Since the nations of Alleanza and Anti-Alleanza were embroiled in a cold war, they didn’t spot the invaders until it was almost too late. Nation after nation was leveled, and CDF was soon to become a Sakturi province. Escape to Earth 2 : At the same time as the Sakturi were razing most of Alleanza, a group of scientists in CDF had spotted an Earth-like planet somewhere far away, and had built a warp drive to help them on their way. Shortly before when they believed the final battle began, they loaded about 250,000 people onto masses of spaceships, and sped off into the galaxy at large. Earth 1424-2 : Though this era is considered one of the three major historical periods of Crapping Dragon Fodd, very little is known about it. It is believed that the settlers spent several millennia on their new planet, slowly spreading out and developing themselves further. Sometime along the line, a group of scientists discovered thousands of different dimensions throughout space, and assigned them random numerical values. Their dimension, for example, was assigned the number 1424. : Eventually, the Sakturi found them again; but this time, they did not have enough time or manpower to make another mass exodus to the stars. In desperation, they built a portal through time and space that connected to Earth somewhere between 500 and 2000 AD, but in the one dimension they believed not to have Sakturi; dimension #314, or our dimension. They had managed to shove less than a hundred people through the portal before a Sakturi fighter crashed into the facility, destroying it. : The interdimensional immigrants found themselves near what would become the Brazilian city of Tucuma, long before the Europeans arrived in the New World. Earth 314 Pre-Portuguese Rule Inca Rule : The Inca, who at the time controlled most of South America, had just gained dominance over the area, and the Fodderians soon joined in with a widespread rebellion movement. They gained their independence after the infamous Battle of Para, where 150 Fodderians drove back over 1,000 trained Inca soldiers, and they were left pretty much alone until the Portuguese arrived. Portuguese and Brazilian Rule Discovery and Initial Conquest : When a Portuguese expedition came across the Fodderians, they saw a most curious tribe of 500, living in a small cluster of villages around modern Tucuma. Though the long stay in the wilderness had eroded quite a bit of the Fodderian culture, they still maintained a highly cultured civilization when compared to their neighbors. They maintained a small military empire that stretched for about 50 miles; fought with sophisticated crossbows and metal spear tips; had a 300-strong army composed of both sexes; were organized into a republic, complete with elected officials, three branches of government, and a fair, if brutal, judicial system; had a knowledge of healing that made their life expectancies greater than that of Europeans even in their home continent; continued to follow an estranged form of Christianity that delighted their Portuguese counterparts; built two- and three-story-tall buildings out of wood and salvaged metal; and even knew a form of Portuguese that their parents had impressed the importance of into them. However, in 1689, the Portuguese finally crushed their resistance (with a heavy cost) and built Tucuma on top of the remains of several villages. Portuguese Rule : The Fodderians, like most natives of Brazil, were treated brutally by the Portuguese; but, unlike most, they fought viciously. Time and time again, the Fodderians reverse-engineered Portuguese guns with devastating effects. One outstanding Fodderian invention was the Erifdipar, a sort of primitive Gatling Gun that involved several harquebuses strapped together. Tucuma had soon gained a reputation as a city where the natives would kill you at the very first chance. Matters were made worse when diamonds were discovered in the area, causing masses of fortune-seekers to start killing and being killed throughout Tucuma. The government, of course, sided with the fortune-seekers, and the Fodderians suffered even more. Brazilian Rule : In 1822, the rulers of the newly independent Empire of Brazil were searching for gunsmiths and weapon-makers to supply their new army. They quickly remembered the famous “warrior-craftsmen” of Tucuma, and appointed several Fodderians among the Imperial Engineers. Tucuma then experienced a sudden and massive turn-around; what was originally a hole filled with ne’er-do-wells and violent natives was now a city of engineers and craftsmen. Many former drunkards found themselves in important positions; like Naillimixam Susagep, who remarked to a barkeep about a way to improve the Erifdipar, and ended up the Engineer-General of Brazil and leader of the Fodderian community. For 200 years, the Fodderians maintained their position as some of the world’s best engineers. But, that was until the Collapse. The Collapse : As every schoolchild knows, the Collapse was a period of ten years or so when massive and numerous terrorist attacks caused most of the world’s greatest nations to disintegrate. Brazil was one of the last to fall, due in part to a series of strong Fodderian leaders and the fact that it wasn’t very politically powerful; but it couldn’t be stopped by any human effort, and Brazil crumbled anyway. Legendary Nelg Ydissac, the Fodderian Engineer-General at the time, was lost in a massive revolt at Brasilia, and for a while the Fodderians were forced to scrape by on their own- until the Second Polar War. Self-Rule Of course, Crapping Dragon Fodd never fought in the war, but battles were fought over vital seaports and production centers throughout South America- including a large diamond mine deep within Fodderian lands. Though at first both the NPO and the NAAC jockeyed for the support of the locals, but the Fodderians found the NAAC more to their liking and provided arms and soldiers until the NPO was driven out. List of Rulers Earth 1424 Rednaxela I (? - ?) Rednaxela II (? - ?) Rednaxela III (? - ?) Rednaxela IV (? - ?) Rednaxela V (? - ?) Rednaxela VI (? - ?) Rednaxela VII (? - ?) Rednaxela VIII (? - ?) Rednaxela IX (? - ?) Rednaxela X (? - ?) Rednaxela XI(? - ?) Trebor I (? - ?) Trebor II (? - ?) Trebor III (? - ?) Trebor IV (? - ?) Nhoj I (? - ?) Nhoj II (? - ?) Nhoj III (? - ?) Nhoj IV (? - ?) Nhoj V (? - ?) Nhoj VI (? - ?) Nhoj VII (? - ?) Trebor V (? - ?) Trebor VI (? - ?) Trebor VII (? - ?) Trebor VIII (? - ?) Trebor IX (? - ?) Nhoj VIII (? - ?) Nhoj IX (? - ?) Trebor X (? - ?) Trebor XI (? - ?) Trebor XII (? - ?) Trebor XIII (? - ?) Trebor XIV (? - ?) Trebor XV (? - ?) Trebor XVI (? - ?) Trebor XVII (? - 1732) Kira I (1732–1739) Nhoj X (1739–1752) Nhoj XI (1752–1761) Kira II (1761–1782) Kira III (1782–1795) Lrak I (1795–1809) Lrak II (1809–1834) Rednaxela XII (1835–1861) Rednaxela XIII (1861–1867) Nevets Trebloc (1973–1983) Spiro "Jizzo" Jizolasz (1983–2007) Alecander Worrab (2008–2011) Earth 314 Engineer General Naillimixam Susagep (1824–1838) En. Gen. Bocaj Grubniets (1838–1851) En. Gen. Ecurb Namreb (1851–1859) En. Gen. Werdna Noreh (1859–1866) En. Gen. Dnumde Semaj (1866–1878) En. Gen. Retep Reffohgiewchs (1878–1883) En. Gen. Giarc Yesag (1883–1894) En. Gen. Nosretep Xiddah (1891–1899) En. Gen. Treblig Potylew (1900–1915) En. Gen. Kered Zneb (1915–1924) En. Gen. Siwel Zneb (1924–1932) En. Gen. Sirch Ydissac (1932–1942) En. Gen. Leachim Elopkcats (1942–1956) En. Gen. Ythak Ettedrub (1956–1962) En. Gen. Ythomit Nhaz (1962–1971) En. Gen. Aicirtap Noskcaj (1971–1978) En. Gen. Eirual Snrub (1978–1985) En. Gen. Luap Rennad (1985–1991) En. Gen. Thrag Xin (1991–2006) En. Gen. Nelg Ydissac (2006–2022) Marih Mixam (2025–2031) Jizzo Dnargeth (2032-) (More to come soon) Category:Member of National Alliance of Arctic Countries